Young Justice Rewrite: Batman and Robin
by supervampire1000
Summary: Background story of my Young Justice Re-write series. The story of Bruce Wayne/Batman and Richard Grayson/Robin from the beginning to when young justice formed. SLASH YAOI BOYXBOY MALEXMALE and very pornographic and fluffy. Robin is 13 and in YJ he is 16 like everyone else. I aske for five reviews per chapter so that i can update i like reviews ON PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Story title: Young Justice Re-Write: #1 Batman and Robin **

**Rating: M (yaoi and boyxboy) this is slash**

**Characters: Batman and Robin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this *cries as I hold a batman doll***

**I would recommend you read this to understand my series **

**The Young Justice Re-Write Series**

**This is the first installment, even though I have written one already before this.**

**That one is the second one part two**

**This is a poem on the full story **

**Preface**

I say this to those who love

Love

What an easy saying

It lives the most glorious lives

It can build

It can break

It can bond

It can scar

It can hurt

But what is love

What is love without sacrifice

What is love without wounds

Would it change us

Would it mend us

Or would **they** mend us

Would **they** die for us

Would **they** cry for us

Would I be asking if I did not know

Love

Such a strong and complex emotion

Yet simple

Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 1 of ****What's with Batman and Robin**

**This is my story #1 to my Young Justice Re-Write Series next is:**

**Superman and Superboy**

**Batman and Superman**

**Batman, Superman, Robin, and Superboy**

**Yes a foursome STORY**

**On with it then oh and Robin is 13 in this and so on along the years**

**Oh and this will end at the time of my Superboy and Robin story**

**They are all linked**

**Oh and this chapter goes to ****Elyograg**

**Bold is Richard**

_Italics is Dick G._

**ON WITH THE FICTION**

Robins POV

'I can't change the past, I can't,' I thought as I walked up the steps of Wayne Manor. I was lead to my room in silence and left with my thoughts. I found all my things, all of them. My cloths, my toys, small projects, and old posters. They had even hung up my Batman poster. I sat in that room for weeks not eating the food the butler had brought for me. I would just sit and think. About my family, how they were before they died about how batman had fought to save them, about how he fights to save people from the hands of Gotham's villains. I would stare at his poster for days thinking,

'_How could a man act so selfless so heroic so…__**hot**__… Ok Richard, You Are Not Gay, I Refuse to be Labeled, so just stop it pervy Richard'_ I thought to my alternate persona.

'_**Well him in tights don't help you know you love the way his legs look in them'**_he said.

'_Oh god, please Richard,'_ I answered.

'_**Oh come on Dick, you know it's too bad that the cape covers up all the goods**__,'_ Richard said.

'_Ok Rich, that's enough,'_ I said hoping he would shut up. I thought of the batman's heroism, how strong he made himself be to be able to help the people of Gotham. I truly admire that man.

BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R

"What if that was me," I asked myself as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

What if I could save another child from losing its family? I dreamt of peace of lives saved and of my own peace. The peace of knowing I helped the world from my pain my hurt my weakness. I could be like Batman, no weakness, no fear, valiant, and…hot.

I shook my head at the thought (the one on his shoulders y'all). I looked to the dresser full of my things. I need a suit, I thought as I pulled out some fabric and a needle. The fabric was green and red and made of soft spandex. I quickly began to cut and sew each piece of fabric until it resembled a fun wacky uniform. I wanted a superhero name with meaning; batman must have had a reason to of become batman. I found an old plastic black party mask to cover my eyes and shield my identity. Great now I' just Dick Grayson in a mask and awesome outfit, I thought. I sat on my bed with a sigh and thought of stuff for a while. Then I thought of my mother and all the things she would tell me to make me feel better. I thought of a song she would sing me when I was sad and lonely. How she would call me her Robin just like the robin in the song.

'Robin,' I thought

Robin Boy Wonder I can see it now. Robin, I like that, oh and it goes with Batman's title, I thought. Yes Robin. I pulled out some more of the black material and some yellow. Out of the black I pulled out a cape and a 4 by 4 inch circle. I cut out a thick yellow 'R' and placed it inside the circle and got to sewing. I placed the last touches on my outfit, Jumped out my window, and ran for Gotham City.

BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R+BM+R

I stood atop the Wayne building in the center of Gotham City, looking over the city's streets. Shadows moved and talked within themselves to an extent, and figures moved and danced with the lights as the cars passed by. A single form moved from the crowd and into the hidden rooms of Gotham's worst.

Joker

I ran across the rooftops of Gotham jumping from rooftop to rooftop until I neared the warehouse of which joker had entered. I looked through the clouded glass to find Joker standing on a mound of explosives and guns packed to the brim of ammunition. He had about five goons with him each packing the guns and such into a truck. I had no time to think as they were already headed for the door.

I quickly got out some smoke pills that I had learned to make in the circus and threw them down, I quickly to action as I jumped down and hit the largest of the five square in the jaw.

**Please listen to Paramore's Born For This while reading the next part.**

Batman's POV

I stood silent pinning my attack when suddenly from the other side of the roof top a figure jumped down and landed in a puff of black smoke leaving me blind. The smoke cleared in a few minutes leaving me dazed to what I found. I came to see a beautiful young boy no older than 14 knocking Jokers minion's one by one. I watched as the angelic boy would flip and dodge the attacks and then counter. I found myself in a trance as I admired his power and grace. The power of his legs chest and arms, the grace of each lung and jump, his overall acrobatic grace was enough to silence me for a lifetime but his angelic features are the ones that keep me rooted to the ground. His eyes were conceled within the mask but I could clearly see a hint of blue and his hair looked to be a silk ebony color and his lips were a soft pearly pink color.

'_I wonder how they would taste.' _I thought.

I was abruptly taken out of my trance by an ear splitting howl of pain. I turned to see Joker holding the angel by the throat leaving him suspended by a few feet. I felt the anger and possessiveness well up inside of me as I pulled out a batarang and threw it with so much force it broke jokers wrist on impact. He released my angel with a cry I quickly got out one of my knockout gas bombs and threw it at the joker leaving him unconscious. I ran to my angel as quick as I could and picked him up carefully, I felt like crying as I checked for his pulse. I laughed overjoyed when I found it; I quickly got to reviving him with a few smelling salts.

He coughed a few times before waking up fully. He looked around before resting his beautiful eyes on me.

"Batman?"

Robin's POV

"Are you ok?" asked a deep and gruff voice from above. My heart almost stops. It's the batman, _**The Batman**_ I couldn't stop staring at him. He was so handsome I couldn't move.

"um, yeah," I replied as I glanced away. Joker was still unconscious and his goons weren't far from waking up.

"Come on, we need to get these guys in cuffs," he said as he turned around and started to collect the criminals.

'_**Ooooh cuffs I have some ideas what we could do with those'**_Richard said.

"Ok," I answered as I tried to ignore my perverted side.

**-Time passes—time passes —time passes-**

The authorities have yet to arrive and we've been in an awkward silence since I woke up.

"Look, we didn't get a chance to introduce each other, I'm Batman," he said as he held out a gloved hand.

"Robin," I said as I took his hand with a smile.

He smiled back

**There I'm proud of myself**

**Yay **

**I got the chapter done did ya' see did ya' see**

**Hope you liked it I know I liked writing it after all this time**

**Oh and one more thing **

**REVIEW OR I WILL NOT POST CHAPTER 2 **

**SO REVIEW OR THE GODS WILL PUNISH THE**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow fiction addicts**

**I have brought up the courage to take out my laptop and bring you this chapter**

**I know it's not right off the back yaoi but all good things come to those who wait**

**Please bear with this chapter cause if you do **

**I'll give you a treat**

**But it's at the end so you have to read or no tasty treat**

***MUA HA HAAAAA* oh and I don't own batman or robin *cries***

**Robin's POV**

***FASHBACK***

_"Look, we didn't get a chance to introduce each other, I'm Batman," he said as he held out a gloved hand._

_"Robin," I said as I took his hand with a smile._

_He smiled back_

***AND WE'RE BACK***

I stood there looking at the man in front of me as he smiled, he never smiled, and he was supposed to be a figure of fear not kindness. Then I heard my radio phone start playing a rock song.

"Its five minutes to midnight, I'm taking you home with me tonight, I can't get enough, can't get enough," it sang into the night.

"It's late," I said scratching my forehead.

"How do you figure," Batman asked as he looked down at me.

"The song that just played is programmed to play the song Five Minutes to Midnight at five minutes to midnight," I said with a 'Duh' face.

"Yeah I got started pretty early, I normally start leaving at this time," he said as he looked down shyly. _Shyly, what the fuck is wrong with this picture._

Just then I saw a flash of red light, the police. They had finally gotten here and they couldn't see me yet.

"I have to hide, they can't see me," I said as I started zipping my head around to find a hiding place.

"Hold on to my side and hide under my cape," he said as he opened it up.

"Ok," I squeaked as I ran under his cape and attached myself to his side.

I was able to position myself so that my legs were around his waist and my arms around one of his large biceps. I was light so he walked and talked like I wasn't there. He closed the cape clipping it together in the front which sealed it shut all the way down darkening everything.

"Commissioner," he said seriously as he walked a few paces up.

"Hello batman, sorry I couldn't get here earlier minor bank robbery," said the commissioner I suppose.

"That is understandable but inexcusable," he said turning, "the Joker has been kept in my custody for the majority of the evening of which he could have escaped,"

"I know and I'm sorry I have a heavily armed unit here to escort Joker to ," I heard footsteps on the gravel, "and I doubt he could have gotten past you,"

"Even so, no need to take the chance," he said lastly before backing up.

"I'll make a priority to improve ok, thanks for the help though,"

I heard the last of his words eco as we flew in the air, leaving him alone in the dark. I jumped off him when we landed and ran home with one of his grapple guns which he gave me. That night I lay in bed dreaming of my dark night.

"Master Richard, wake up Master Richard you are late for school," Alfred said handing me my clothes

"What? What, ok I'm up what's wrong again Alfred," I said as I took my clothes from the butler.

"master Richard you are late for school," he said slowly.

"how late?" I asked as I changed into my stupid uniform.

"you missed the first class of the day," he said as I shot up out of bed and ran down the corridor.

"shit, fuck, goddamn it,shit, fuck," I chanted as I ran to the car.

"Richard this is unacceptable, you are late for second period, and you don't show up for first period at all, I'm sorry but I will have to notify Mr. Wayne about this." said the principal of the school.

Bruce's POV

I stood outside the office of Dick's school waiting for him to exit from talking to the principle. I have him for two months and no problem not two days into the school year and he's sent to the office. I swear I don't understand kids now a 'days. I thought of Robin right then, the way he was so dignified and collected. He was amazing. At that moment Richard walked out humming a soft song that sounded like a lullaby and his principle apologized for the inconvenience. We left the school after about 4.

"Dick," I said in all seriousness, "did you skip class?"

"what, no, I slept in, I'm sorry I had a bad night and I couldn't sleep until late," he said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. I looked at his eyes and hit with a wall of de ja vu, I remembered once again of my angel. Those striking blue eyes hit me and I saw Robin. _No that can't be right Richards not that brave, he's just lost his parents too, it can't be,_ I thought to myself.

"ok," I said giving my final word.

"Batman," Robin said as we stood back to back against at least twenty of Jokers men, again for about the third week this month.

"Robin," I responded, "looks like we're cornered again,"

"looks like," he said as he shifted his head.

"we better get this done quick I have to get back early tonight," I said remembering the Charity party I was invited to.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, LET'S GO," he screamed as we both sprung into action taking on our split of guys. My half was done in about ten minutes, I had enough time left over to watch robin jump and leap across each villain knocking them out with each kick or swerve of the fist. I saw him get pinned between two guys charging, I was about to spring into action until I saw Robin dodge with a split and flip. My tights suddenly felt a bit too tight as I saw him bend backwards to dodge a bullet from the last man who was quickly subdued.

"good work, twenty guys in twenty minutes, that's a record," I said as I looked over to the men.

"yeah I guess, I hope you can get back to where ever in time," Robin said as he walked over to me.

"Robin, I've thought about this for some time, and I was wondering if you would like to be my protégé," I asked him as I kneeled to see him face to face.

"I would love to be your protégé," he said as he hugged me and smiled.

**Well there I finally finished writing it after a week of telling myself to update. **

**Wow I feel good right now so please review **

**Oh and the first reviewer will get a chance to put their idea's in the next chapter**

**So quickly review**

**GO REVIEW GO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dear readers **

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while **

**But thanks to that last review I got I feel inspired**

**So I will give you a double update**

**THANK YOU BrucexDickfan FOR YOUR REVIEW!**

**But I'm sorry not all the requirements you asked have been entered**

**Sorry!**

**Now let's do this**

**Hope it doesn't suck **

**ON WITH THE FANFICTION **

Listen to Parachute's-"Kiss Me Slowly"

**R POV**

I ran the rooftops of Gotham with my 'mentor' hot on my tail. I felt more confident in this last week with Batman than I ever have and I knew this was the time to make the first move. I felt my insides flutter at the idea, I moved faster as I felt him almost close enough to grab me. I jumped off each of the buildings until I landed in an empty ally way.

"Robin," he said as he jumped down behind me.

"Yes sir, Mr. Batman sir," I saluted as he moved closer to give me a small punishing smile.

"What's with you today you're awfully jumpy," he said as he moved to stand in front of me.

"Oh nothing," I said as I looked to his cape, "you should really patch that up before it gets any bigger."

He looked down to find a golf ball size hole in his deep black cape. I saw him laugh and look my way, he seemed different somehow.

"Yeah I will, you look about as good as you always do, not a scratch," he said as his hand came up to brush my hair a bit.

**BM POV**

I watched my little bird blush and look away, the sight making my heart sore. I wanted for him to be mine but it would never happen, but at least this way I could keep him close. I could protect him this way. I watched as a small smile form on his lips as he looked up at me.

"Batman," he smiled softly once more and looked up at me expectantly.

"Yes Robin," I said looking down at him.

He moved closer to me until he stood directly in front of me, I stared at him awaiting his next move. He stood up on his toes to be able to look me in the eye. I stopped breathing not knowing what to do with my protégé so close.

I felt his warm lips meld with my own in a fiery kiss. I stood still, un-responding till I let the kiss take over my senses, I moved to capture his small frame in my arms and crush him against me. I felt his tongue run over my lower lip, begging for entry. I opened my mouth wider and kissed him faster more passionately than before. The kiss was the perfect addition of lips, teeth, tongue, I felt as if my heart would burst from excitement.

At last we had to break apart due to the fact that humans need oxygen to survive. I looked to his face and saw a triumphed smile grace his lips as he straightened his clothing and stepped back.

"I know you want me batman, and guess what," he said still smiling as he moved to whisper in my ear, "_I want you too."_

**R POV**

I jumped up onto the roof again and ran off back to the manor. I saw the look on his face to my confession. I moved to slip into my bedroom through the window. I sat on my bed after changing into my pajamas thinking about how wonderful the kiss with batman had felt.

I lied down on my back and looked up at my ceiling with the biggest smile. I felt as if my heart was floating in my chest. The feather light feeling made me want to smile even more, it just felt right.

"I hope he feels it too," I whispered as I stood up to go to the kitchen.

I heard the voices of Bruce and Alfred fill my ears; they were discussing something exciting due to the way Bruce was talking, he sounded happy. I moved closer to the door and sat down listening to what they were saying.

"Alfred, he kissed me," Bruce exclaimed as he walked in circles.

"Master Bruce, you must be careful, he is after all only a child," Alfred walked up to his employer in all seriousness.

"He's not a child, he's Robin," I froze to what I heard, Robin I'm Robin, how would he know.

"Yes sir and you are Batman, and even if you are frowned upon by the Judicial society you are still the hope of this city, imagine if they caught the dynamic duo in the act, you would now be seen as a menace to society sir, and I do now want that to happen, nor does any child in Gotham,"

I couldn't move, I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment until that dark blush left leaving a sinister smirk that would leave the Joker jealous.

This Robin has a new plan and it's all for you Bruce.

**BM POV**

I closed the gap between us before either of us knew what happened, roughly marking Robin's lips with my own, dominating the teasing sidekick that I had wanted for so long. Robin gasped, grinding his wet body into my own, almost in an attempt to fuse our bodies into one mass. I grabbed Robin's costume from behind and literally ripped it open and throwing the garment to the side.

Robin laughed into the kiss, before I separated our mouths and quickly planted my own on Robin's hard nipples. Robin groaned, grasping the back of my hair and doing his best to reciprocate, though the tricks I was performing with my tongue were all too much for his body to comprehend at the moment.

It wasn't until I grasped Robin's dick in a craze and began desperately massaging it through his boxers that Robin decided to pull us back a bit. I was about let loose an unbelievable amount of cum if I continued pleasuring him at the rate he was going, but I wanted our first time to be more special and tender.

With a disgruntled moan, Robin pushed me away. Panting, he demanded, "Batman… clothes… NOW".

Thought somewhat disoriented by the sudden stop, I nodded my head understandingly and stripped down completely. Robin did the same, though he had significantly much less clothing on anyway. I reached out and gently grabbed Robin's hand, before leading him back to the bed where they were laying before.

Robin pushed me down into a reclining position and quickly took my hard on into his mouth, sucking on the glands and fondling my shaft with his hand. He shuttled his tongue in and out along the veins on my arousal, eliciting lusty grunts from both of us. My brain was buzzing, vision fading slightly around the edges. For being an amateur, Robin most definitely had a skilled mouth. Between the sucking and the massaging, I was beginning to feel the edge of my climax beginning to approach. Slowly, I reached out and lifted Robin off of my dick with both hands.

Drool pooled out of my sidekicks mouth as he was detached from my hardened cock. Robin, panting, got the hint and followed orders. I smiled, clearly pleased by the smooth skin of my ward. I slowly placed both of my hands on Robin's butt cheeks and groped them greedily, rejoicing in the muffled moans exiting Robin's mouth. I removed one hand from its firm hold on Robin's ass; I used two fingers to gather Robin's saliva off of my cock.

Well lubed and glistening in the now-dim room, I placed two fingers at Robin's entrance. I heard Robin grunt a bit at the intrusion, but continued anyway. Robin's asshole was incredibly tight, only loosening a bit when I began to scissor it open a bit. I shushed Robin, who was moaning in discomfort by this point.

"I promise, you'll enjoy this Robin," I said softly, removing my fingers from Robins tight entrance. I guided Robin up to his hands and knees before plowing into him, a bit harder than what was intended.

Robin's scream was that of unbearable pain and indescribable pleasure, though his cries were all of pleasure from the third time I rammed his tight little ass to the thirtieth time, when I had found his sweet spot.

I was lost in the warmth and tightness of the young hero, reveling in the way Robin's hole would contract right after I hit his prostate. Everything through my body was sizzling with pleasure and heat, feeling as though I could melt into Robin's. Soon, all I could feel was a sweltering, electric heat radiate throughout my body as I shot load after load of cum into Robin's willing ass, vision fading with the release.

Robin came right after, exploding ropes of cum all over the sheets below him. Both of us collapsed at the same time, only moving to remove my shaft from Robins abused hole. We laid next to each other in a daze, both in a sense of disbelief over the events that had just transpired.

***GASP***

I had awoken from the dream in a hot faze, my pulsing heat straining against the blankets.

"Robin, I will find out who you are," I whispered into the dark, "if it's the last thing I do,"

**Aren't I evil? **

**I love how the chapter turned out**

**I bet y'all were confused in that last bit**

**I would have been like "WHAAAAAAAAT?"**

**Mmmm I love smutt **

**REVIEW OR NO UPDATES TILL THANKSGIVING **


	5. Chapter 5

**BM+R**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**I am here to bring you two pieces of news one good one bad**

**Bad news; I have come to you now with an important message **

**I will be updating slower if my quota of reviews is not met I am very a very impatient person so now I will ask for a certain number of reviews and I will not post till they are met .**

**So there! **

**And the good news; you only have to review five times **

**Yaaaaay**

**Oh and yaoi in this chap real yaoi or BUTT SMEX!**

**Now all I have to say is this **

**ON WITH THE AWESOME FANFICTION **

"ROBIN QUICK," said batman as he tossed me the grapple gun. I quickly got it and swung away in time before joker shot the gun out of my range. Just when I thought I was home free I heard the rope snap, the snap sent me hurtling to the ground but I managed to land on my feet as batman came running, the joker in hand.

"Robin are you ok," he asked as I moved to meet him, "god I hate dysfunctional weapons,"

"I'm ok really, I managed to land on my feet so I should be ok," I said as I got the cuffs for joker.

"So are you ready to go our job seems to be done here," I heard him say with a strange strain in his voice.

"Sure batman let's just hang him up and we'll be done," I said as I put a rope through the cuffs dangling the joker in the middle of the room.

"Let's go Robin," he started to jump as I walked to where he was before. I watched him jump and run his way out before I got the chance to ask why.

_We went far before batman decided it was time to stop. I walk up to him about to demand answers when he kissed me hard on the lips. I gasped as his tongue explored my mouth I quickly was swept away in it as my hands wound up in his hair. I could feel every one of his muscles as my hand found its way up his shirt his chest his abs, navel and lower._

**3****RD**** PERSON**

Protégé scooted closer to his mentor, wrapping an arm around his waist. His hand met the others neck, his thumb beneath his windpipe, the rest of his hand in the crook between his neck and his shoulder. He pushed the younger down with this hand, then straddled him, another and laced though his hair, pulling slightly.

Robin, through all this heat and manhandling, tilted his head back, giving his mentor access to his neck. The heated kiss broke, and with a groan Batman slid his lips down the younger's neck, and proceeded to bite and suck on the exposed skin. Robin moaned quietly, arching into the other man's touch, the pain being dulled by the gentle licks and kisses to soothe it. He quickly realized that damn, did his mentor know what he was doing.

Batman continued at the other boy's neck, sliding his hands under Robin's shirt, of which he would have forgotten, was there, if not for feeling it under his own exposed chest. He toyed with the boy's nipples, which earned a cry from Robin. Robin wrapped his arms around the elder, bringing him in for another searing kiss. Batman finally pushed his tongue in the other's mouth, beginning a battle for dominance, while attempting to removal his wards shirt. Robin put up a fight, but allowed Batman to win. He leaned back to let the elder remove his shirt.

Batman threw the fabric on the floor beside Robin, and slid downwards to perform the same acts he had done to Robin's neck, to his nipples. He felt his hero's hands exploring the body that was much like his own. Batman growled in the back of his throat, of lust, not anger, and slid his hand down Robin's abdomen, stopping when the tips of his fingers has slid under the waist-band to his pants. Robin, getting more turned on than he could imagine he would, gripped his charges shoulders and arched his hips as the elder's fingertips brushed along his hipbone. Batman groaned loudly when his charge arched into his own arousal. The elder started to kiss and lick Robin's chest, inching slowly down his stomach, stopping at his hipbone to place searing kisses all around it.

"Ba-a-tman …." Robin pleaded, making slight whimpering noises, and arching his hips more. "P-please…." Batman smirked at the begging, whimpering, hot voice his protégé carried now as slowly pulls the waistband of the pants and boxers down, revealing a small amount of pubic hair, and Robin's average sized throbbing member. He held it, and placed light kisses down the shaft, earning a loud moan from his brother. Kaoru gripped Batman hair in lust, winning the elder over, as he licked up and down the shaft, kissing the tip when he reached the top. After a couple minutes, he plunged the arousal into the hot cavern that was his mouth. Robin gasped and involuntarily thrusted his hips forward, surprising the elder's throat. The knight gagged a little at the somewhat unwelcome visitor, his eyes welling up with tears from the choking and he moved his hand toward the younger's behind.

"Ba-tman ….?" Robin squeaked, and began to blush and squirm mildly; a little uncomfortable about what this looked like. Batman, unphased, knew what he was doing and smirked with what little part of his mouth he could. He quietly slipped his hands down the younger's pants, and wriggled one finger into his hot hole.

"Unnnnnhh…." Robin moaned, wincing, and shifting around uncomfortably. Batman took pity and waited a moment for Robin to adjust. Robin seemed to relax a little, and then he started to move it around, earning nothing but gasps from this action. He soon inserted another finger, to scissor around and stretches the small virgin hole out. Robin gripped the elder's shoulders again, digging his nails in slightly, trying to relax and get used to the strange feeling. Batman took this as encouragement, so he started to look for his prostate, which he eventually found.

"B-batman!" Robin half screamed, half gasped, and he arched back sharply as pleasure flooded his body in waves. During this all, Batman is working his mouth as best he could, so he sucked harder, and brushed his fingers over the same spot that gave his little bird such a *ahem* nice feeling. Robin moaned loudly and cried out, gripping Batman's shoulders tightly, not being able to hold in his release. Batman felt the hot seed explode in his mouth, and he grunted, swallowing it. He let go of his sidekick's member, removing his fingers from his ward's hole, and then looked at Robin lustfully, as if to remind him something.

"You didn't really think I'd forget about you!" Robin looking dazed leaned up and kissing batman on the mouth he just spilled his seed into. Batman was then shoved backwards and they were soon in opposite positions. Robin relieved him of the armor he had been wearing, instantly revealing a member that was at least a few inches larger than his own. Batman could feel himself harden at the thought of what his ward was doing. Robin slid downwards, the way batman had done to him trailing his fingers along his length. He soon followed this past his fingers made with his tongue, getting a jumping reaction from Batman's member itself.

"Robin …." Batman hissed through his teeth, arching slightly. Robin chuckled before taking the elder's full member in his mouth, pressing his tongue along the member as he sucked, at first, slowly. Batman thrusted into the younger's mouth, unable to control himself. He tried hard to make any noises, but he failed, soft growling noises escaping his throat. Robin, after getting over the choking aspect of what happened, thoughtfully pressed down on his mentor's hips to prevent him from moving unexpectedly again, continue his ministrations. Batman suddenly wanted more, as a moan finally escaped his lips, and he sat up abruptly.

"Please…." Batman gasped. "Let me take you…" Robin was a small bit taken aback by this request, but all the same, he removed Batman member from his mouth, before crawling up to give his hero a kiss.

"For you, anything." He said as sultry as possible, still a little unsure, but at least sure that in the lustful state he was in, batman wouldn't notice. Batman sat up over the young hero, facing him. Robin's legs were wrapped around his torso, and he positions his wet, throbbing member outside of his Robin's hole.

"You sure?" he asked. He watched his lover relax, and blush, before nodding. Batman slowly and gently, pushed into Robin, the younger's nails digging into his arms, and the awaited a signal before he decided about moving. Robin tensed, and then willed himself to relax, before nodding up to the elder. Batman, taking this signal as if he weren't screwing a virgin, pulled out until only the head was in, and then quickly plunged back in. He then moved in a rhythm, not slowly, but fast and hard enough that you could hear it. He heard Robins gasp, as Robin's body filled with a small amount of pain, but much more pleasure. Batman grabbed Robin's member, and then pumped him for the sweet liquid he held… again. Robin moaned and gripped his hero's shoulders.

"Batman!" he moaned out loudly as the hero hit the sweet spot that made his body tingle. He felt Batman go faster, aiming to hit the spot again, not to mention nearing his own orgasm.

"A… Little… Bit… Longer." He gasped out; nuzzling his head into the crook of the younger's neck. Not much long after, Batman felt the sidekick's hole tighten, and Robin wrapped his arms around his mentor's neck tightly, spurting his liquid upon both of their stomachs. The sudden switch of tightness pleasure Batman , as he thrusted two more times into his protégé, then he spasmed, shooting his seed directly into the teen, then collapsing on him, smearing the other's seed on their abdomens.

Robin laid back, gasping for air, and his new lover laid on top of him, gasping for air into his neck, his warm breath giving him chills. Batman finally pulled out, and turned so he was lying next to Robin.

"Good morning Alfred," I said as I limped down for breakfast.

"Master Richard why are you limping," said the worrisome butler as I tried to sit down.

"It's nothing just did some strenuous sport at school, I feel like my legs are lead," I said as Bruce whom was at the head of the table looked up at the conversation.

"Well Master Richard it seems time for us to go", I'll go get the car," he went off in search for the keys.

"Have a good time at school Dick," Bruce chided as he went back to the newspaper he was reading.

"oh and Bruce I know how much you hate dysfunctional weapons so I took the liberty of fixing the grapple gun for you," I said as I left the small weapon on the table.

The look on his face said it all.

**There aren't I evil **

**Now I want 25 reviews ASAP**

**Good yes ok**

**Bye bye **


	6. Chapter 6

**4000 words**

**Hello my readers I have come to you today with an update **

**Yaaaay update **

**SO yeah **

**I was inspired by all the lovely reviews to bring you this revealing chapter **

**Muah ah ah **

**So yeah and read the last a/n it is a review poll for this story **

**ON WITH THE FANFICTION**

I sat staring at my ward a few more seconds before he left for school. Sat in shock a good while and before long Alfred arrived home from dropping off Richard, or should I say Robin. Alfred didn't know what had happened but after what had just took place I couldn't find it in me to tell him.

The shock and horror of what I had done went through my mind but also the elation and ecstatic feeling of being close to a loved one came to mind. Richard was living in my house, I could keep him safe love him and cherish him until he comes of age and turns into his own hero.

"Best of both worlds," I whispered as Alfred turned to look at me.

"What sir?" He asked as I walked by.

"Nothing," I finished quickly as I looked to the clock as the hours slipped by.

I sat at my desk all morning and at noon I spent my time at the Wayne Enterprise building with Fox to modify my car. I wanted it so that I could see outside but they couldn't see or hear me. it took some time but I knew that Luscious had me covered. I got back home to see Richard already there doing homework at the table.

"Richard, come with me," I ordered as the little acrobat turned to follow me.

"What is it Bruce," he asked as we made our way into the study.

"Just to clarify, you are Robin correct," he nodded his head to a yes; "well than I guess showing you this wouldn't be too bad."

"What is it," he asked in awe as I opened the path to;

"The batcave, my hiding spot or sanctum if you will," I said as I walked up behind my little bird.

"You are now my official sidekick, Robin, I don't ever want to go without you," I stated as I put both my hands at his shoulders.

"Yes sir and, Bruce err-Batman is it ok if I do something," he asked uncertainly.

"Anything." I replied as I rested my palm on his shoulder.

I could feel him getting closer to me which made every fiber in my being react in the only way I knew. I leaned closer to him as I brought our lips together. I felt so close to him now, everything felt as if it was falling in place. His body fit together with mine like puzzle pieces. Everything was perfect in that one moment as I felt all sense of life go away.

"Robin," I said as I broke the kiss.

"Batman," he echoed.

"I think you should stay with me tonight," I encircled him in my arms and took him to my room. The room was dark and warm and quiet, just as it always was.

"But Batman what about Gotham, I mean they need us," he asked worriedly.

"Not tonight," I replied simply as I walked him over to the bed.

"Robin, if you want anything all you ever have to do is ask, I'll give you whatever you want no questions asked," I clarified as I pressed our foreheads together.

"Bruce, I want you, all of you," he whispered as he leaned in closer.

"You have me," I pressed my mouth to his so forcefully it knocked him over onto the bed.

Xxxxxxx – 3rd person

He carried him over to the bed, laying him down gently, and crawling on top of him. Richard broke the kiss to reach up and pull at the hem of Bruce's shirt, ripping it over his head. He leaned up and Bruce did the same to his. Bruce reached down and began to tear at Richard's belt and jeans, pushing them impatiently to his knees. Richard kicked them off as he worked on Bruce's' pants in the same manner. They fumbled around, still kissing, sometimes gently and sometimes more feverishly.

When they were both naked, they worked their way under the covers, all tangled in each other. Bruce placed his hand behind Richards' head on the pillow and leaned down to kiss him again. He was situated between Richards' legs, which were bent on either side of him. He was basically on all fours above the young sidekick, one hand on the pillow and the other still under Robins' silky strands.

"Batman, are you sure you want to do this?" Richard asked. Bruce knew he was only asking because it was all new to Richard. And yes, he was afraid, but he couldn't think of a better person to take the next step with. He wasn't sure if he was actually in love with Richard, but he felt more strongly about him than he had any other person in his 23 years.

"Bruce," he said. "Call me Bruce."

"Bruce," Richard said, bringing him back down to his lips again.

"And yes, I'm sure. There's no one else," he said.

Richard smiled. "Well, go slow on me for a little bit. It's been a while," he whispered, desire lacing his words nonetheless. Bruce nodded.

Richard placed his palm to his lips and lathered it with saliva, then reached down and encircled Bruce's straining erection. Bruce let out a low moan at the sensation. He felt so in touch with Richard and his emotions at the moment, like they were one person. When he was coated and glistening, he positioned himself at Richards' entrance.

He stared into those Blue eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts. They still looked vulnerable and fragile, but also determined and strong. Bruce kept his eyes on those soft, delicate features as he slowly began to push inside. At first, Richards' eyes closed and his eyebrows pinched together, and he let out a small whimper. He sucked his bottom lip under his top teeth and the bridge of his fine boned nose wrinkled in discomfort.

Bruce went slowly, and eventually Richards' face started to smooth out. The feeling, to Bruce, was exquisite. It was tight and warm, and it sent chills up his spine. Part of it was the physical feeling of pleasure, but the other half was the connection he felt with Richard. He couldn't think of sharing this moment with anyone else. It was like he was actually a virgin, and he was giving himself up for the first time all over again.

Finally, Bruce's thighs hit the back of Richards'. He stayed that way for a minute, relishing the feeling and giving Richard time to adjust. After a few moments, Richard opened his eyes and stared up at Bruce with such a loving expression that he was taken aback and almost let the tears fall again. He'd never felt so close to one person in his entire life. Dick leaned up and closed the few inches between them.

"Bruce," he whispered in his ear, and Bruce got chills again. His heart felt like it would burst at the sound of his name, the name only those closest to him used, coming from his sidekicks sweet lips. "Make love to me, Bruce."

"Okay, Richard."

Bruce started to withdraw, and Richard let out the smallest sigh of pain, but he looked okay so Bruce continued. He couldn't hold out anymore, so he turned his head and placed his lips against the others again, needing to feel him everywhere. As he pushed back in, he groaned deeply against Richards' lips, causing a similar sound to erupt from him. It felt so good, here and now, with this boy. Bruce wanted to melt into him. He pressed his body down on Richard, and Richards' arms tightened around his waist.

He began to thrust faster, gauging Richards comfort level by the sounds he emitted. It seemed to be okay, so he picked up the pace a little. Richard moaned louder in pleasure. Bruce continued to devour his lips while his lower half pleasured Richard as deep as he could. He rotated his hips a little, and felt his member brush Richards prostate. At this, Richard let out a cry of ecstasy that Bruce echoed. He leaned back down and pressed himself into his sidekicks' body again.

"Oh, Bruce please don't stop. Do it again," he pleaded. Bruce did the same movement and was met with another loud cry. He did it over and over, a little faster and a little harder each time, the moans and cries of his name getting louder with each one. He noticed he was emitting some sounds himself, and thought he should be embarrassed, but he just couldn't bring himself to be. He was enjoying this more than anything in his life.

"Richard…ah God, Richard…" he worked out.

"Bruce, fuck…feels so…good…Mmmm" Richard groaned as he came up and caught Bruce's earlobe between his teeth. He nibble softly and Bruce thought he might see stars. No one had ever done that, and it was like hitting a nerve inside him that screamed in pleasure. He cried out Robins' name again, continuing to slide in and out of the luscious tightness below.

"Harder, Bruce. Go ahead," Richard pleaded. Bruce took the hint. He pushed in further than before, hitting Richards' prostate again with more force. He screamed again, causing goosebumps to appear on Bruce's skin. He loved that sound, and wanted to make it come again. He continued, and he heard it again and again, again and again.

He was getting close, feeling the muscles coil in his abdomen. He was leaning down and resting his forehead on Richards' shoulder, their sweat mixing like their moans. He was whimpering and sighing, working towards his orgasm with full force. He could tell Richard was getting close, too, by the sounds he was making. His own erection was being rubbed between their stomachs with alarming friction. He knew they both would not last much longer.

"Bruce, I'm…almost…" Richard gasped.

"Me too, Richard. Wait for me," he said into his ear.

With a few more thrusts, Bruce gave it his all. One last time, he slammed in and Richard screamed, and Bruce felt hot liquid shoot onto his chest just as he let himself go. His eyes rolled back in his head and he was overtaken by bliss for a few moments. He collapsed down on top of Richard, who wrapped his arms around his back and held him tight, like he would never let go.

They stayed that way for a long while, just soaking each other in. Bruce didn't think he'd have the strength to move again, ever, but he was perfectly content with remaining in his current position for the rest of time. He was on cloud nine, and never wanted it to end.

But alas, sore knees and Dicks' abused backside called for a change in position. He pushed himself up on his hands and began to slowly withdraw while Richard winced, but smiled to show he wasn't in too bad of shape. When he was fully out, Bruce leaned down to place a sweet kiss on his nose, and then rubbed his own against it in an Eskimo kiss. Richard chuckled softly, and Bruce smiled wider.

Bruce lay down next to Richard, and he rolled over to place his head on Bruce's chest. Bruce reached up and put his fingers through black silk. With their hands clasped over Bruce's heart, they fell into exhausted, blissful sleep.

Xxxxxxx

"Master Bruce, today you have two meetings with the chief of staff one before lunch and then during," Alfred went on as I found my bird hiding under the sheets.

"Alfred could you fetch me some of that special headache medicine im going to need it for the meeting," I lied smoothly.

"Of course master Bruce," he said as he walked off.

"Richard, go get into your uniform," I ordered as the little bird looked up at me questioningly.

"Ok, I'll be back," he smiled and left still naked.

"Oh and by the way you might want to put something on before you give Alfred a heart attack," I said as I admired his lean and thin physique.

"Right away captain," he saluted as he bent over the bed to get his clothes giving me such a great view of his ass.

"Mmmhmmm," I responded as my eyes caught sight of him staring at me staring at him.

"Ugh, go get changed before I decide to jump you, I don't want to give the old man an aneurism," I chuckled as my little bird left to get his uniform.

Things were looking up.

**A/N ok so what happends next, what do you want to happen, send it to me in your review!**

**I'd love to hear your ideas **

**LOTS OF FLUFFY LOVE **

**SV1**


	7. Authors note

**PLEASE READ, AND REVIEW! **

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

Dear Reader,

I have come to you today to give you outstanding news! I will be indeed publishing a book from my fanficions, but I need your help! My book is going to be a collage of stories an almost Anthology of pure T-R rated sex. This book will be called The Little Rainbow Book, and with it I can publish it through my publishing firm. But as I said I need help. ** I want you to help me get stories, but not just any stories, YOUR stories.**

Here's what you need to do to qualify;

Give me a pseudonym (made up name) to put your story under.

give me a story with a good sex scene

make sure to include a disclaimer to each chapter

get rid of any author's notes

And there you have it, follow these simple rules and you will get a chance to be part of The Little Rainbow Book. If you have the document and will allow me to edit it for you, just email me the document at **supervampire1000 **and I'll take care of the rest.

Lots of Fluffy Love'

Supervampire1000


End file.
